Decorative notions and ornaments for special purpose occasions have been used since time immemorial in order to add a heightened emotional emphasis to the festivities or occasions being celebrated. Typical items for those purposes have been symbolic figurines or ornaments of sorts placed on a cake, flower bouquet, candy box, etc., that is readily associated with the occasion to be celebrated. For a wedding, for example, a figurine of a formally attired bride and groom might be supported on a stick pin which can be inserted conspicuously onto the top surface of a wedding cake for all to see. Other such ornaments may be mounted or attached to whatever recipient device with which they are to be associated.
The foregoing type items are widely marketed and specially adapted for the many official and unofficial occasions for which our society and culture tend to and have become accustomed to celebrate. Whether it is Valentine's Day, birthday, anniversary, Father's Day, Mother's Day, graduation or whatever, appropriate decorative items are available for association with the occasion. Typically, such items are constructed of wood, plastic or metal and are limited in their functions by the physical appearance which they simulate or suggest.